Shiori and Kurama's story
by double delight rose
Summary: When Attacked by a demon Shiori finds out the truth about shuichi.soon after shiori meets one of shuichi's friends. Yushima the princess of Alon can send even the great lord enma packing mainly cause she's his boss But can't even tell Kurama she likes him
1. 1:Unconditional love

Summary: When Shiori is attacked by a demon she finds out that her son is also a demon. Will she accept him or send him away?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters, if I did this would be an actual episode.**

**Chapter one**

Unconditional love

Shiori was down stairs deciding what to make for dinner. Tonight she felt like watching a movie. Maybe she could convince Shuichi to join her. it was summer break and her husband was on a fishing trip with his son. Sure she missed having them all there but it was nice when it was only her and Shuichi ._I'll just order pizza_ Shiori thought_ I'm feeling lazy today._ Shiori started over to the phone when she stopped abruptly looking into the glowing red eyes of a monster. Shiori let out a blood curling scream as in raised its dagger like claws.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Kurama was up stairs in his room when he heard a horrified scream. Kurama ran down stairs as fast as he could. Kurama saw his mother on the floor backing away from a demon holding her arm which was bleeding. Kurama ran standing protectively in front of her emerald eyes staring at the demon in anger. "Kurama!" the demon hissed

"I was coming over to pay you a little visit when I happened to stumble across this human. I thought she would make a fine appetizer. Why defend her? Humans are so weak and insignificant. Are you going soft?" "You're a fool" Kurama said before reaching behind his head pulling out a rose. He twirled it between his fingers before throwing it sharply piercing the demon's heart. Kurama turned around looking at his mother. "Mother?" he asked. He started to reach for her but she backed away her eyes full of fear. "I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you but…" Kurama looked at her. She seemed to be far away. "I-if you no longer want me here I'll leave. Shiori didn't seem to move. "I'll tend to your arm then I'll leave". Kurama started up his room holding back tears.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Shiori looked down at her arm. She wasn't sure she wanted him to leave. She wasn't sure she wanted him to stay. She wasn't sure of anything.

~x~x~x~x~x~x

A few minuets later Kurama came down stairs a box under one arm a bowl and cloth in hand. Kurama sat down besides his mother taking her arm and gently wiping it with the cloth soaked with whatever was in the bowl. He then opened the box taking out a small container. Twisting the top of he toke some gel rubbing it on her wound then wrapping it. he then helped her to her feet. "I'll start to pack" He said in a melancholy tone. "Wait" she pleaded. Kurama turned around. "Explain yourself" she demanded. So he did. He told him about Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. He told her about Koenma, Genkai everyone and everything. Then he told her about himself. How he was a legendary fox demon named Yoko Kurama, about being severely injured and escaping into an unborn baby. "So what happened to the unborn child" Shiori asked no emotion in her voice. "He was dead when I came. He would have been still born" "I don't care" Shiori said. Kurama was filled with panic. "I don't care if you stay and more demons come, I don't care if you are not really my son, because to me you are my soon and I love you."

Please Review I'm New so don't be to harsh.

Chapter 2 will be up within a day or 2


	2. 2:Yushima

Thanks for the comment.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Chapter two**

**Yushima**

Kurama and Shiori were sitting at the kitchen table. "So you have more than one form?" Shiori said sipping her soup." "Yes, why do you ask?" "I was just wondering if all demons look like that." "No, remember Hiei is a demon also." "Yea, you know I wonder what you would look like as a demon." Shiori said picturing Kurama with green slimy skin and horns. "Let me show you." Kurama got up closing his eyes he starting getting taller ears moving to the top of his head, long fiery hair turning to silky silver. Shiori just stared. _Not what I thought he would look like, a lot cuter_ _though. _Then he started to shrink bones rearranging them selves until a silver fox sat there nine tails fanned out behind him. "Awww, you're so adorable." "_Adorable? I'm suppose to make demons run like chickens!" _Shiori jumped. _I have to talk telepathically, in this form I don't have the right vocal cords to talk aloud. _Kurama turned back to his human form sitting back on his chair. "You know you're still not off the hook." Kurama gave his mother questioning look. "I still want my grandchildren" Kurama promptly fell out of his chair taking his bowl of soup with him. Shiori giggled. "Shuichi?" Shiori walked over to Kurama who was soaked in soup. "Go get cleaned up I'll clean this up then we can watch a movie." Kurama just nodded.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Kurama went up stairs taking a shower then putting on his green pajamas. Kurama sat on his bed thinking. He had been grateful Shiori thought of him as a son. Though he didn't know what he was going to do about the fact she wanted grandchildren. He did like someone but he didn't know if she liked him back. Most likely not. Kurama sighed walking down stairs.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Shiori was wearing her pajamas popping popcorn. "What do you want to watch?"Kurama asked. "White Noise"

About an hour into the movie the TV paused. "Did we get a deformed tape or something?" "Kurama grabbed the remote from the coffee table pushing play. Nothing happened. Then he went over to turn off the TV but it wouldn't. "Hm?" Kurama went over to turn off the kitchen light but again it wouldn't. "This is either good or bad." "What is?" Shiori just heard Kurama mumble something about a time stop before she heard wild howling out side then a girl yell "Buzz of you freakazoids, face the wrath of Dolphinia, princess of Alon and bringer of your demise!" "Kurama just laughed. "Stay here mother, I'll be back in a minute." Kurama walked out side "Yushima are you being a show off again? Why show off to them if they are to be dead soon?" "Oh hey Kurama could you help me here?" I'll have to help you from here, can't risk anyone coming past here." "Okay!" it was to dark for Shiori to see anything beyond were Shuichi stood slashing anything near him. Shiori was suppose to be in the bathroom but curiosity got the best off her. Then the howling stopped. "That was the last one." "You sure?" "Yeah no one gets past Dolph…" the girl blinked as Kurama threw a deadly rose past her hitting a demon who was about to jump her. "That was the last one" Kurama said motioning for her to come inside. Shiori quickly went back to the bathroom then started out. 'Mother this is Yushima, Yushima my mother Shiori. "Does she know you're a demon" Yushima asked whispering in his ear. Kurama nodded. Hi, I'm Dolphinia but every one calls me Yushima, Dolphinia is my formal name" Yushima said bowing. "Formal name?" "They only call me that on special occasions, stuff like that. Hey Kurama sorry about the demons and all that, Koenma, I don't know how he does it, got a renu (multiplying device) stolen from him by a demon who then multiplied itself and I happened to be close by since I was going to say hi."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

'Mother I forgot to tell you about Yushima, you see she's the princess of Alon, which is all the planets, worlds, and dimensions combined. You see Enma is the ruler, but Yushima can over rule him, plus she is more powerful than him. She lets him rule because she lives to far away. But she's moving here temporarily to see why Koenma keeps messing everything up." "Speaking of screwing stuff up, the place I was suppose to live has people still in it." Yushima said. "You can stay here if you want, I'm sure Kurama won't mind" Shiori suggested looking at Kurama." "Sure why not." "Let me show you to your room" Shiori said walking upstairs._ Great now the girl I like lives here _Kurama thought.

_Great I live with the guy I like _Yushima thought.


	3. 3:Kurama's sick and Yushima's missing

Sorry I took so long. I had a lot of decorating, present wrapping, cleaning to do. And it took me forever to take my bed apart and put the new one in.

Thanks for the advice, that's usually my problem. My stories don't make sense because I can't write it out right. So tell me if my stories start to get confusing or boring and how I can make it better.

**Disclaimer: This is reality, so I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chapter Three**

**Kurama's ill and Yushima's missing**

Yushima stood there her long black hair that came to her knees moving dramatically around her long brown dress as she moved her head, her blue eyes inspecting the room. The room was simple enough. It was bare except for a desk and a bed on the opposite wall. The bed had light blue blankets with silver stripes a matching pillow. Yushima plopped down on the bed. "Comfy" she yawned.

Then a ringing noise came from the black pouch Yushima had tied to her waist. She pulled out a little blue device setting it on the desk. "Alico" Yushima commanded in a strange language. The device started to project an image of a toddler sucking on a pacifier.

_This must be Koenma_ Shiori thought _I still don't under stand how someone who looks like a toddler orders around people._

"Good day Yushima" Koenma said.

"Good day your shortness" Yushima said coldly. "Do you care to explain to me how one person can screw so many things up?"

"Uh um uh…" Koenma stuttered.

"Uh um what?" Yushima growled.

Koenma just stared shamefully.

"Can you excuse me while I yell my guts out?" Yushima asked, venom in her voice, which was directed at Koenma.

Shiori nodded. As soon as she was out the door she heard yelling

"You irresponsible baby!!!" Yushima Screamed. "You and your father are going to get it. You think you're all that. And when your father gets angry he causes disasters like a five year old. If I …'

Shiori decided to ignore the rest of the yelling. Shiori kind of felt sorry for Koenma, thought she would probably get frustrated with him if he was like what Shuichi and Yushima said he was like.

Kurama walked to her shaking his head. "That's Yushima. She really is nice but Koenma kind of had it coming to him. Well goodnight mother" Kurama said walking of to his room

"Good night Shuichi" Shiori yawned walking to her room as she heard Yushima finish yelling.

"…OR YOU'RE FIRED!!!"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Shiori woke with a yawn. She sniffed the air. Something smelled good. Grabbing her robe she started down stairs. She paused as she heard laughing. _Seems like they're awake already _Shiori thought. There was no one in the kitchen. On the table there was a covered plate. Then Yushima walked in followed by Kurama who was covered some Chocolate junk. "What happened to you?" Shiori asked.

"I was making a cake when I thought I heard something" Yushima explained. "Me and Kurama went out to investigate, when my friend jumped me, startling me, which caused me to dump the cake batter on Kurama."

"I am going to get cleaned up" Kurama muttered walking upstairs. He sounded irritated which was not like him.

"'I hope he's not mad at me." Yushima said. "He's been acting off all morning."

"Maybe he's just tired" Shiori suggested." he's not one to get irritated over a little thing like that "

"Maybe" Yushima considered. "Well I need to go run an errand, your breakfast is on the table and here is my number incase you need anything. She said handing her a piece of paper. "See you in awhile" Yushima said leaving.

"Thank you, bye" Shiori called out to her. She then walked to the table. Let's see what she made for breakfast.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

After Shiori had finished her breakfast, which was a muffin and scrambled eggs and ham. _How does she make eggs and ham taste so good?_ She wondered. She went to start cleaning but there was no mess. Then she went over to do the laundry. After done washing and drying it she went up to take Kurama's clothes to him. "Shuichi?" Shiori said knocking on the door. No answer. She slowly opened the room. It was pitch black. She ran her hand over the door until she found the switch flipping it. No one was there. She went over to the desk placing his clothes on the desk. Then she heard a whimper. "Shuichi? You there?" she turned to the bed. She saw the silver fox crawl out from the covers. _What's he doing in his fox form?_ "Why you in your fox form?"

"_I don't know, I decided to take a nap because I wasn't feeling well and I woke up in this form." _Kurama said in Shiori's mind

"Do you still fell sick?" Shiori asked concern in her voice.

"_I feel like I am burning and frozen at the same time."_

Shiori picked up Kurama carrying him down stairs and setting him on the sofa. She went over to the closet grabbing a fleece throw, folding it in half and laying it over Kurama. "I'll try to call Yushima" heading over to the phone she called her but no one answered. She called several times but still no response._ Someone like Yushima doesn't seem like the type of person who won't answer the phone._ Then there was a loud banging at the door followed by a voice.

"Kurama!" Kuwabara yelled. "Answer the door, we know you're home!"

"Yeah!" Yusuke agreed." Koenma has another mission."

Sighing Shiori went over to answer the door. "Tell Koenma Kurama's sick and Yushima's missing and that he better send some kind of doctor here." Shiori said flatly


	4. 4:Adzumi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chapter four**

Shiori, Yusuke, and Kuwabara sat in the living room.

"So how do you know about Kurama?" Kuwabara asked

"Yeah, and about Koenma and Yushima?" Yusuke added.

"When a demon attacked me" Shiori said "He explained to me about Koenma, the missions you all went to, and Yushima."

"Oh….wait a minute how did he tell you about Yushima? Koenma just told us about her and some other stuff about 10 minutes ago."

"Well after that we were watching a movie and about an hour into it the TV stopped. It turned out that Yushima, a girl he knew long ago, did it to prevent a demon, who had multiplied itself, from moving from that area. And I don't know why Kurama feels sick. Is that normal?"

"No, you said he can't go back to his human form right?" Shiori nodded. "Maybe someone put some kind of potion in his food." Yusuke suggested.

"To bad he's not here" Kuwabara said.

_I am right here you fool_

Kurama said in Kuwabara's mind. Kuwabara jumped .Kuwabara looked over were Yusuke was looking. They noticed the fox under a blanket.

"Hey Kurama, What's up?"

_The ceiling you fool._

Obviously he was talking in all there minds because they looked at him strangely.

" No need to get all hostile."

_Sorry I didn't mean to sound so mean, I have a terrible headache._

"Okay, now do you know how you got stuck in your fox form?"

_I woke up like this._

"Do you know anyone who has any reason to harm you?"

_I don't have enough time to name them all._

"Okay… so do you…Yusuke didn't get to finish his sentence because there was a large crash as a huge stone came through the window and glass shattered everywhere. When Shiori looked up she saw Yusuke walking over to the stone.

"Hey there's writing on this."

"What's it say?" Kuwabara asked.

"Kurama will remain a fox and Yushima will die unless you bring me Kurama and take the wench far out of my sight. Kurama will stay with me forever a fox, so it doesn't matter what you do. Kurama will stay a fox forever." Yusuke read." And its signed Adzumi."

_No!!!_

Everyone looked at Kurama

_That's Yushima's elder sister, Adzumi. A year before I meet Hiei, I met Yushima and, Adzumi. They were my friends. There was a demon running around and they helped me destroy it. Adzumi lost it for some reason and turned on Yushima and Koenma's spirit detective arrested her. They've had her locked away ever since._

"Well let's go save Yushima."Yusuke said.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

The note didn't say where to meet her but Kurama knew where to go. Shiori had driven them out to the cave, which was where Yushima, Adzumi and Kurama use to hang out.

_Wait here mother. _Shiori nodded.

Yusuke and Kuwabara walked toward the cave. They had no way of knowing Kurama was slowly losing his mind and his memories.

As they walked into the cave the entranced closed behind them.

Yusuke shrugged. "No turning back now."

"Welcome" said a voice "were is Kurama?"

"He's there" Kuwabara said pointing at Kurama.

"You know I am curious, how did you all meet?" Yusuke asked.

"Kurama was injured severely and Yushima found him and brought him to me. I healed him. She said he was a nice guy." Then she turned to Kurama "Kurama darling come here" Kurama just stared.

"Darling?" Yusuke asked. "Kurama, is she your girlfriend or something?" Kurama said nothing.

"He won't say anything."

Yusuke ignored her. "Hey fox boy, I am talking to you." Kurama just backed away growling.

"Did you not here me? He won't listen to you because he can't."

"What do you mean?"

Adzumi rolled her eyes. "You earthens are so slow"

"Earthens?"

"Yeah, do you all know how stupid earthlings sounds?"

"Don't tell me, I didn't make it up" Yusuke said. "Now tell me, why he can't listen."

Adzumi rolled her eyes again "because the potion I gave him turns him into a fox not only in form but in mind."

"Wait…what!? Why would you do something like that?"

"Because, I figured if he did not love me as a demon, he would as a fox."

"Why would he even like you?"

"Because I was the one who helped him. All Yushima did was run her mouth. I was smarter, prettier and the first in line to become queen. But no he had only eyes for her. I could give him power, but he only loved her."

"So you tried to kill your own sister. You are nuts"

"**I am not!!!"** Adzumi screamed. "He never said it but he loved her."

"Maybe, but how do you know Yushima did? Maybe she didn't love him."

"I did"

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Adzumi turned to look at Yushima who was leaning against a wall.

"And I still do"

Adzumi growled "what do I have to do to shut you up? I guess you got a little more resistant, but Kurama won't be able to save you this time. Adzumi walked over and grabbed her hair yanking her head back and exposing her throat. Pulling out a needle out and stabbed it in her neck injecting a black liquid.

"NO!!!" Yusuke and Kuwabara made towards her but Adzumi sent them hurling toward the wall with a wave of her hand. Adzumi let go of Yushima who fell on the floor. Yushima struggled up and sat down leaning against the wall.

"Kurama darling come here." Kurama stared at her then slowly walked over. "That's right, come here." But Kurama kept right on walking to Yushima. "No!!! Why you walking to her? You're suppose to love me!!! Yushima stared at him.

"I am sorry" Yushima cried "I am sorry she turned you into a fox, I am sorry I never got the courage to tell you. Now I won't live to tell you, you can't understand me but I guess it's better than never, I love you." Then Yushima closed her eyes as she started to fade.

"I finally understand. When you really love someone, no one can change your mind" Adzumi said.

"Does that mean you give up?" Kuwabara asked

"Yes."

"That doesn't make sense, why you giving up so easily?"

"Did you forget? I am insane, nothing I do makes sense." Adzumi grabbed something from her pocket and threw it at the fox. There was smoke and when it cleared up Kurama stood there in human form.

"Yushima!" Kurama knelt down by Yushima.

"Kurama go."

Kurama stared at her.

"Go, get the cure you used to cure her long ago. Go before she fades to nothing."

Kurama nodded as the cave opened. he started running to save the girl he loved."


	5. 5 Not enough time

Kurama ran fast. He opened the driver's side of the door and hurriedly had Shiori move to the passenger seat. He switched the car to drive and gassed it. Kurama zig zagged down the street. Shiori screeched and held on to the seat for dear life. Cars honked and screeched. Kurama narrowly missed a man on a bike who angrily shook his fist and yelled a few words not to be heard by small children. "What's going on Shuichi?" Shiori screeched over the blaring horns. "She's been poisoned." Shiori didn't have to ask who.

After what seemed like an eternity to Kurama and Shiori, they reached the house ruining the front lawn in the process of parking. Kurama knew he would be out there fixing the grass for a while but now nothing else mattered. Kurama knew there was hardly any chance. From pass experiences he knew how deadly that black substance was. And he knew that he did not have enough time. No car could run fast enough. He had to believe that Yushima was strong enough.

Kurama ran to the house not bothering trying to unlock it. Soon Kurama ran over the pieces of what was once the front room and darted upstairs. He ran to his closet and threw out its contents until he held the cure in his hands. Kurama was in such a rush that he failed to notice the dark figure sitting on his window sill who spoke in a cold voice. "You won't make it."


	6. I will

Kurama turned to face the figure. "Hiei."

"The human told me what happened." Hiei stated;

Hiei sat on the window seal, legs crossed. "Hiei, I don't have time to argue with you." Kurama said to him. Hiei had meet Yushima only a few times. And her "accidently" causing him to fall into poison ivy, causing him to scratch nonstop until Kurama gave him an ant itching cream, did not leave a good first impression.

Kurama turned to run out the door but Hiei blocked him. "You won't make it."

"Hiei. Let me through." Kurama was prepared to fight him if he had to.

"_**You **_won't make it." He said again. Hiei held out his hand. "But I will."

Kurama contemplated the thought that maybe Hiei was trying to trick him, but decided to trust him. Kurama started to tell him to hurry, but then thought better of it. "She has to drink all of it."

"Hn" was Hiei's only response. Then he and the cure were gone.

Yusuke and Kuwabara sat with Yushima, glad Adzumi was gone at least. She just made their heads hurt with her "logic". "Hey, don't start sleeping on us now girl." Yusuke said, gently slapping her face. She rolled her head. "You're Yusuke, right?" Yushima asked softly.

"Yeah, Why?"

"So I can have Kurama kill you later."

"I would have Kurama kill the other idiot. He's much more useless."

They turned their heads to look at Hiei

"Hiei, what are you doing here?"

"Yeah shrimp!" Kuwabara agreed.

Hiei choose to ignore them and handed the cure to Yushima. "All of it."

"Not again." Yushima complained closing her eyes.

Yusuke took it and forced it down her throat. Yushima wasn't strong enough to complain.

She coughed and spluttered, but her eyes remained closed. She gasped and clutched her chest, then lay still.

"Yushima? Yushima!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted.

"She's just being dramatic." Hiei said boredly.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked to Hiei then Yushima who cracked open an eye, then closed it.

"Hiei, go sit in poison ivy."


End file.
